Aftermath
by Taim
Summary: A twoshot sadstuck (may change according to my ability to write long chapters) T for not-so-subtle, implied violence. You are the victor. You are the survivor. You are Karkat Vantas. And you are alone. English is defeated, but you are the only one left. You are left with a very long lifetime to remember your friends.


**Sadstuck. Self Explanatory. I'd say enjoy, but you'd have to be fairly sick to. So, yeah... Read it of your own will. Or not. I don't care. I'm sorry for the choppy style and the OOCness, but meh. Get over it. None of this has happened in the comic (yet?) (and I hope it never will), so any connections to the game are just coincidence. Reviews, critiques, etc. are all accepted and very welcomed. :)( Now I'll go spend some time listening to sad music.**

You are the victor. You are the survivor. You are Karkat Vantas. You are... alone.

The game is finished, and here you are. The very last one. The images of their deaths keep replaying in your mind. You can't help but think of all the things you should've said. They start to list off in your head, dull background noise to the slaughter you keep visualizing.

John had died in the last blow against English, the last of the humans. He had finished off the monster, but the retaliation was more than either of you expected. The green demon's last act was killing your best friend. You can't remember the last time you called him Egbert, the human disease of friendship had infected you so badly that you always used his first name. You remember the last few conversations you had with him. He had pulled some stupid joke and you were telling him how bad it sucked. By then, he understood when you were just joking. Which you were. Most of his jokes are -_were_, you force yourself to think- pretty good, but you'd die before admitting it. You laugh bitterly at the memories of the idiotic prankster.

Dave... Everything about the 'ironic' time player made you want to hit something, but you also respected him. He is -_was, you idiot_- pretty cool, for a human. You remember when he finally got you to help in can town. Both of you rolling cans of 'beans' around and making engine noises, acting just like wrigglers. The thought brings a wry smile to your face, even as you recall English grabbing Caledscratch like a toothpick and putting it through Dave's body like he was made of butter. You remember seeing him laying on the ground, attempting to make a joke as John wept over him. Something about "just like Bro." The other humans had came after that, trying to help him even though his time had run out. The image of all four of them together made you remember your own friends. You shake your head, trying to make it go away.

It calls to mind images of the human girls. Especially the lovely, mostly-friendly dog-girl. You have -_had, had, had_- a very red crush for Jade for some time. The Condesce had strengthened her, but she was still no match as English stunned her and threw her towards a meteor. Her body broke through, shattering the rock into pieces. No doubt, her bones did the same. She died instantly. You chuckle, fighting it back with memories of her helping you through another fight with past- and future-Karkat. She had smiled that goofy smile and rubbed the top of your head, brushing one nubby horn for a short moment. You cling to that memory as your mind continues to stray.

Who was left? Oh yes, the fairly quiet but scary one. Rose did make you anxious -again, you would only admit that after you were dead- but she is -_was- _kind for the most part. You were certain that she had swallowed a dictionary at one point and was slowly regurgitating it during every conversation, but you found her more-or-less companionable. You sigh and give up trying to correct yourself. It was easier to pretend (or try to) that they were still here. She could be infuriating during one of her moods, but she had good ideas. Sitting in the library with Kanaya as they watched you and Dave fighting, watching you get tangled in Dave's stupid red cape... You wish you could go back to that moment, if only to remove the vision of her demise. You admit with a morbid acceptance that it was almost fitting for her to be consumed by the very Horrorterrors that grew her into her inner darkness. She was the spark that started the near-suicide mission to destroy the demon. Her death was probably one of the more painful of the many you've witnessed. Rose was slowly ripped to pieces before being eaten.

You are tired. Fighting invincible demon lords and watching everyone you know die does that to someone. You don't notice when you finally drift to sleep. You're alone in the darkness of the dream bubble. Or is it just sleep?


End file.
